Several subsystems of a comprehensive, versatile, ultrasonic imaging and recording system were developed. A second generation real-time mechanical sector scanner was completed. A video system for consolidating, displaying, and recording a variety of data was assembled. Considerable progress was made on a solid-state sector to TV scan converter. The subsystems were designed to accommodate subsequent developments in Doppler velocity measurement. The apparatus was applied to ocular, cardiac, and abdominal scanning, and proved to be highly effective for all. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shawker, T., Schuette, W., Whitehouse, W., and Rifka, S.: An Ultrasonic Real Time Sector Scanner for the Assessment of Early Fetal Development (Work in Progress). In Proceedings of the 2nd International Technology Transfer Workshop on Medical Diagnostic Ultrasound Imaging Technology, Cairo, Egypt, April 1977 (In press). Shawker, T., Schuette, W., and Whitehouse, W.: Real Time Sector Scanning of Common Abdominal disease. In Proceedings of the 2nd International Technology Transfer Workshop on Medical Diagnostic Ultrasound Imaging Technology, Cairo, Egypt, April 1977 (In press).